Save Me
by jannelie
Summary: AU where Jellal saves Erza from Tartarus. Based off of the recent chapters of Fairy Tail (chapter 365) Jerza .
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Based off Tartarus Arc, where Erza is tortured. This is my first time posting up my fics on here at least. All of my fics go on my tumblr first. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Prompt: Jellal saves Erza from Tartarus.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters all belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Save Me**

* * *

"E-Erza…" Jellal swallowed. All the color washed off his face when realizing what had occured in the very dungeon he stood in.

Bile rose bitterly in his throat. The sight was sickening to look at. He looked upon the requip mage, who writhed in agonizing pain on the cold stone floor. Her body was gruesomely bloodied and scratched, appearing red and sore all over.

Jellal couldn't help but feel a tormenting pang of guilt mask over him. She was panting hard, tears falling slowly down her bruised face.

And it was because of him.

Rage boiled dangerously within his core. His natural 20/20 vision turned blurry around the edges, only focused on the injured girl in front of him. His knuckles turned a sick white as he tightly balled his hands into fists.

How dare they, how _fucking dare they_ do that to Erza? A sudden bright yellow aura emitted in long strides around his presence, giving the dull room a blinding light. The broken Titania flinched, and opened her tired eyes, but not seeing the image in front of her clearly enough.

Could it be… No. He was dead, and she knew it.

Her heart shattered. It broke into pieces as she felt the depressing instinct pool in her chest. The scarlet haired woman forced her head up, pupils trying to detect the source of the immense magic she was feeling. At first, the light was too blinding to even grant her sight of anything.

"What…who…whose there?" She croaked.

No answer came, but the brightening light came closer now, nearing her with every passing second. Erza didn't have the time to react as a great warmth covered her. A large coat was suddenly around her body, and the person who wrapped it around her added his navy cloak to further conceal her from her nude form. She took a weary glance at the sudden articles of clothing she was sporting, and immediately recognized the familiar pattern of hearts and dark blue cloth.

Her uneven breathing nearly stopped altogether.

And as if her vision wasn't messed up enough; the tears again started to cascade unceremoniously down her pale face. The blue haired wizard wound one arm under the lock of her knees, and the other around her back, like a groom carrying his bride. He stood up with Erza in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. The requip mage stared incredulously at him as he walked fast towards the exit.

"J-Jellal…" Erza whispered tearfully. He was here. He was actually _here._

She was instantly cut off with a pained response.

"Please," Jellal begged quietly. "Just shhh…"

He didn't dare glance down at her. He just kept his gaze locked on the nearest escape.

* * *

**Please leave reviews! **

**Thank you!**

**Edit (4-9-14): Save Me will be made into a multi chapter fic. From how it looks, it won't be more than 5 chapters in total. **

**Edit (4-27-14): Save Me chapter TWO is up on my tumblr page. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Hero

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I cannot stress this enough LOL, it may sound like I'm just desperate for followers but on my tumblr, I have 23 fics uploaded to there, and not to here. I have 23 fics yet to post on this site. So I'm just saying, if you want more updates on my fics then on go there to read them firsthand, because most likely I won't update here right when I post them there. It's just easier for me to put up my stories on there first so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_ - "Hero"**

* * *

He was lost, and they both knew it.

They've been traveling, roaming across the guild for what seemed like hours. He cursed under his breath. The path was easy to begin with, but he just couldn't bring himself to remember any of it. How did he get there? Which way was the door? His breaths were rapid and shallow. With furrowed brows, he stared at the dead wall in front of him for a long time.

The woman in his arms waited for any movement. It took a while for her to accept the fact that he was here. His random appearance had stunned her. She was wearing his cloak, and his grip tightened on the fabric out of frustration.

"Jellal-"

"Sorry." He loosened his hold and morphed his fists into palms. He should have known he was pinching her simultaneously.

But he couldn't help it. That blood that stained on her body bled through the two layers of clothing he wrapped around her, and a moist feeling touched his hand. A slight grunt escaped him. He didn't have to look at his hand to know what it was.

"I don't know where I'm going anymore," Jellal sighed. His mind was in chaos; he didn't know what to think anymore. It was hard to focus, and the main reason for his forgetfulness was because of _her._

Erza stared at him. All she could see was the side of his face because he still wouldn't glance at her. She could spot the tiny scratches on his dirt etched cheek, still red and fresh. _Was he okay? _No, he wasn't. She acknowledged that very well. His heartbeat thumped against her side with a remarkably fast pace, so she knew he was stressed out.

Erza wondered if he too felt her heart race in the background.

She tried to talk. "Je-"

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" His voice was a mix of anger and worry, but overall it was soft. He was looking at her now, boring his green eyes into her shiny brown ones.

She couldn't help but stutter. "I'm okay...I-I'm fi-"

"Please," he closed his eyes. "Don't lie to me. I came in and... you were just..." The man cut himself off as a tint of rose peppered his cheeks.

"I'm fine...really," she tried to smile at him. "Nothing too bad happened." This didn't seem to relieve Jellal at all. It took him a few seconds to respond, and he only did so by nodding sharply. Then slowly, he turned and started walking back through the corridor, trying to retrace his steps and find the exit. The sounds of his footsteps echoed eerily throughout the large, hollow guild.

"Then I guess being nude isn't too bad?" He suddenly muttered. It had been on his mind for a while. The fact that they actually left her _naked _in the open like that.._._ Needless to say, it bothered him. "And not to mention, you had bloody bruises all over you."

Erza leaned into his chest a bit closer, trying to hide the color on her cheeks. "It doesn't matter now."

"...I'm just glad you're okay."

Silence fell upon the two, and Erza felt uncomfortable. There was an uneasy feeling lingering inside of her.

"I-I thought you were dead," she admitted quietly. It was like word vomit, she couldn't help but tell him. He halted at this, peering down at her with wide, shocked emerald eyes.

"Who...Who told you that?" Jellal whispered in concern.

"Th-they told me...f-face was activated and that...they didn't need you anymore."

* * *

_The excruciating pain pulsed everywhere throughout her core, and she screamed at the top of her lungs at the unbearable sensation. _

_Kyouka came strolling in, laughing loudly as she walked in on another one of Yakdoriga's torturous methods. _

_"That's enough," the demon gate grinned. "I think we should give her a break."_

_Erza spat at the demon's foot. _

_With a sudden angry look in her large eyes, Kyouka grabbed the woman's chin and pulled it up to her face. "Before I have you playing with Yakdoriga again, I just wanted to let you know that FACE is now activated. We don't need anything from you anymore."_

_At that moment, the redhead felt her heart deflate. A depressing feeling pooled in her chest. "W-what?"_

_"So guess what? We don't need your little boyfriend."_

_Tear brimmed her brown irises. Her heart ached, and she felt weaker each second. "He...He can't be...Is he..."_

_But she couldn't finish. Within an instant, the demon struck the mage harshly._

* * *

The memory was painful to think about. He didn't fail to notice the sudden tear that slipped down her face and so his hold on her tightened. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," she said with a shaky voice.

"It was _my_ fault that you were tortured like that. They came at me and they said that you were there...a-and I... so I know what they did to you... _because_ they did that to you..."

Erza shook her head in disagreement. "No...they were going to do that to me anyways... Jellal please, don't blame yourself for this."

A self condemned look made its way onto his pale skin. She brought her hand and laid it gently on his cheek for a brief moment. "...I'm happy you came. So thank you." Her heart was repairing itself as his warmth radiated through her body. He was alive, and here with her. That was all that mattered.

It was a good two minutes before he muttered out a timid, "You're welcome." When he really wanted to say was a long, "I needed to save you, I needed to know if you were still alive. Because I care for you, and I don't want to lose you."

But of course, he didn't say that.

When her hand left him, the heat that exerted from her palm lingered naughtily on his skin, and he really wanted for it to stay there a tad longer.

They wandered for what seemed like an hour. How big was this place? A cold shaft of wind abruptly blew in, accidentally brushing against the revealed parts of Erza's bodice that weren't covered by the warm fabrics of Jellal's sweater and cloak. She shivered involuntarily.

"Don't worry, I think I remember the way now," he exhaled nervously. His mind was clearer now than before, and the boiling rage that was bottled up inside of him seemed to shrink in intensity. It wasn't easy to stay cool and collected as he was, but he managed to keep his emotions under control. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be meeting one of her captors, and when that time came he would be taking his own revenge.

He was going to go to lengths to protect the one he loved.

"I think I can walk now..." Erza stated, noticing his arms were starting to weaken.

The azure haired man gladly released her and she slid onto the ground carefully. His muscles burned, but bliss overtook him when he wrung out his arms. The ache lessened ten fold.

Beside him, rejuvenated in strength, Erza began to glow brightly, and about a few seconds later the Fairy Tail member was dressed in her usual attire of her favorite Heart Kreuz Armor, a blue pleated skirt, and black long boots. In one of her hands, she wielded her infamous long, sharp Benizakura katana. And as if luck had finally chosen to be on their side, before they even realized it, they found the wooden double doors of the exit. The two grinned each other. "Finally, this is where I got in. Your guild is fighting outside, along with Meredy and the rest of Crime Sorciere."

"The rest of -?"

She was just about to ask about the new additions of his independent guild when a dreaded, disembodied voice made its debut.

They both turned back, and immediately Erza positioned her blade in a fierce attack stance with a cold glare.

It just _had_ to be now.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

_Kyouka._

* * *

A/N: Please leave reviews! Thanks. We're going to see our babies kick ass next chapter, yeah!

and yeah, I know it was pretty short and the talk between them wasn't super emotional like It should have been. Not the best piece of work that could have came from me, but i promise the next few chapters will make up for it. The emotional talk will be saved for later :)


End file.
